Love led us here
by Autobot Pikachu
Summary: Jessica Logan Howlett other wise known as Wolveriness. She had been attacked by a pack of wolves and much to her surprise Sabertooth had saved her. He showed her a device that was broken. "It was controlling me now I have a choice." he said. That choice was for them to be together and soon a problem occurs. If their love proves anything, it is they can handle anything.


chapter 1

Jessica Logan Howlett other wise known as Wolveriness. She had been attacked by a pack of wolves and much to her surprise Sabertooth had saved her. He showed her a device that was broken. "It was controlling me now I have a choice." he said.

"Choice?" Jessica asked.

"Yes a choice," Victor said. Then carefully picked her up and carried her.

"Where are you taking me, ouch!" she said.

"Sorry didn't mean to claw your wounds, we are going to the cabin I am staying in," Victor said. "I will look after you there," he said.

Jessica was bandaged up and resting comfortably in bed. Victor checked on her several times. He checked for fever too. Jessica felt herself blush at how handsome he looked. Once she was better she was outside about to leave when Victor suddenly grabbed her.

"Hey what are you do..." Jessica said then she was cut off by kiss.

Victor was kissing her. At first Jessica was surprised and tried to talk but then melted into it and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Can you stay a little longer?" Victor asked.

"I will," Jessica said.

A few days later the two of them had Eloped because they remembered how they use to love each other and the love was still there. Then they laid down together. A week after that Jessica decided they should head to the institute together.

"I don't know Jessica I ruined my chance the first time I was there, I doubt they will accept me as you have," Victor said.

"I know they will once you explain," Jessica said.

"Okay darling if you insist," Victor said.

They headed back to the institute together. "Look everyone Jessica is back, and look a man who looks like Sabertooth is with her." Jubilee said.

"Hello Jessica who is your friend?" Xavier asked.

"I am Victor Creed otherwise known as Sabertooth," Victor said.

"You are that monster I will teach you a lesson," Rogue said.

"Wait, let him explain," Jessica said.

"I was being controlled by some machine that was under the skin of my head and I tore it out and now I am a good guy and I want to join the X-men," Victor said.

"Good," Xavier said.

Then they saw Victor kiss Jessica's cheek. "You two dating?" Jubilee asked.

"No we got married, we have been in love since we met which was many years ago, and now we got married and now we can be together forever." Jessica said.

"Well I expect good work from both of you," Xavier said.

"Thanks for the chance," Victor said.

After a few months in early October Xavier let Victor and Jessica go out to his cabin in the mountains. "Look at that pass," Jessica said.

"It makes quite the echo," Victor said.

"Cool," Jessica said.

"Just don't do it soon because there has been some snow recently and there is going to be a lot more in the coming days, which means we have to wait for months for the snow to melt before we can return to the institute and go to the nearby town for supplies, like things to use for hunting and stuff." Victor said.

"I'll try to be careful,"Jessica said.

They made it to the cabin. "Here we are darling," Victor said. "My mountain cabin," he said.

"How long does the snow stay?" Jessica asked.

"From late fall all the way up to very late spring or to early summer," Victor said."This one of the most northern parts of Canada." he said.

"I see," Jessica said.

"I know things will be alright." Victor said.

"Me too." Jessica said.

They had dinner and got ready for bed. Jessica hadn't been feeling like herself and she knew why. But she was unsure to tell Victor about it now.

Late that night a group of men were in the mountains near the pass hoping to steal gold and gems from the mines. "Boss you know there are people in the cabins, they won't be able to go out of the pass to leave their vacation cabins." the man said.

"Who cares?" the boss said.

They used the explosives and the snow completely blocked the pass.

The explosion woke Victor and Jessica.

Victor grabbed one the horses from the stable and saw the pass was completely blocked. "Jessica we aren't going anywhere for sometime, we will be stuck up here for at least nine months," Victor said.

"Nine months?" Jessica asked sounding a little worried.

"Yes nine months," Victor said. "Is everything alright?" he asked.

"The thing is Victor, we're going to have a baby," Jessica said.

"A baby?!" Victor said. "I am happy about the baby, but now that we are trapped here for nine months I need to get things we need, and see if there is a doctor in town," he said.

"I know, but everything will be alright, you'll see," Jessica said.

"I sure hope so," Victor said. "I will leave first thing in morning," he said.

To be continued.


End file.
